fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze
Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze is Fujiwara Hibiki's first installment of her Pretty Cure Next Generation franchise, with this season being the generation season to Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart). The main motifs of this season is rainbows, the future and friendship. Story Dark King has been defeated once and for all but a new enemy began rising from the depths of darkness right after he was defeated. In the Garden of Light, the legend of Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous shines on until STORM appears and manages to steal half of the light from within the Garden of Light, weakening the Queen who is Shiny Luminous greatly. To help gather the Rainbow Fragments, that will restore the stolen light within Garden of Light, Chiyo, Shiny Luminous' daughter, sends down the brave Knight and the loyal Light to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. However, the Pretty Cure who defeated Dark King are now older and are living a peaceful life, which is where Misumi Aeko and Shirai Ruka come into the story. Characters Pretty Cure * / : Aeko is a friendly girl who is always wary around strangers. She is sporty and a guitarist. She can be rather awkward around her friends as well as a celebrity like figure. Despite earning the powers from Cure Black to become Cure Yin, she isn't as powerful and is scared of fighting. * / : Ruka is a popular girl who always puts others before herself. She is an aspiring author. Unlike her mother, she dislikes studying and prefers spending her time writing stories or being with her friends. She earns her powers from Cure White to become Cure Yang, and is always there for Cure Yin. * / : Chiyo is a happy-go-lucky girl who came from Garden of Light to help out Pretty Cure. She is known as Princess in the Garden of Light and is very smart despite her attitude. She is given the power by her mother to become Brilliant Lumiere, which is much stronger than her successor. Mascots * : The chosen apprentice of Mepple and is Aeko's mascot partner. * : The Queen's loyal maid and Ruka's mascot partner. * : The Princess of Light who can connect with the future and is Chiyo's mascot partner. STORM * * is a group consisting of four people who appear early in the season. All members of the group have the power to create Zakenna. The members are: ** ** ** ** * Others * : Nagisa was the legendary Cure Black whose powers were transferred down to her niece, Aeko. * : Honoka was the legendary Cure White whose powers were transferred down to her daughter, Ruka. * : Hikari is the new Queen of Garden of Light who gives her powers down to her daughter, Chiyo. * : Risa is Aeko's close friend who wishes she could do something to help Aeko with whatever she is keeping from her. Locations * - The main school of the series which Aeko and Ruka (and later on, Chiyo) attend. It is split into two campuses, a female school and a male school. * - The term used by the citizens of Garden of Light that refers to Earth. * - The world which Chiyo, Knight, Light and Lulun come from. It is ruled by Hikari, who is the new Queen of the world and used to be Shiny Luminous. Due to the world missing half its light, the world is in chaos and the Queen's powers have weakened by 50%. Items * - The transformation device used by Aeko and Ruka to transform into the new Pretty Cure. It can also be used to help feed the mascots if the Supreme Cards are available. * - The cards that Aeko and Ruka insert into their Supreme Commune to either transform or to feed their mascot partners. * - The Rainbow Fragments are seven jewel like items that were born when half the light from Garden of Light were stolen from STORM. The Pretty Cure must collect these fragments before STORM does or darkness may just overrule the universe. * - The transformation device used by Chiyo to transform into Brilliant Lumiere. Media Episodes Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze will air on TV*Hibike, beginning the Pretty Cure Next Generation franchise. It has been revealed by CureHibiki that there will be 49 episodes for this season. :Main page: Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze episodes Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze'' Merchandise for more information. Movies Trivia *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze'' is the very first series in Fujiwara Hibiki's Pretty Cure Next Generation franchise. Gallery External Links Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. I do not own the original Futari wa Pretty Cure characters and locations. I however, own everything else. References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Supreme Blaze Category:HibikiSeries Category:HibikiCures Category:HibikiNextGeneration Category:New Generation Pretty Cure